


Móðir

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge, thoughts of at least
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono certe cose che non si possono dimenticare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Móðir

 

 

 

 

Hel ha dimenticato la sensazione del sole sulla pelle, e quella della brezza fresca che gioca tra i capelli e li tira e li arruffa con tenere dita invisibili.

La luce calda e brillante in cui si crogiolano i vivi non è abbastanza forte per squarciare l’oscurità densa e profonda nascosta sotto i Mondi. Se mai ha davvero provato a farlo, dev’essersi arresa tanto tempo fa. Gli unici venti che giungono fin nella terra dei morti, poi, sono secchi e polverosi o gelidi e taglienti, stringono la gola e soffocano i polmoni o tagliano le labbra e sferzano le guance, pizzicano gli occhi e intorpidiscono le dita.

Ha dimenticato anche la pioggia, in questi secoli nel buio, quella pioggia che batte leggera e veloce e ti bagna il viso e anche quella forte e insistente che pesa come sassi sulla schiena e sulle spalle. E poi l’erba umida di rugiada che si piega sotto i piedi, e la neve fredda e pura che si sgretola tra le mani, e ogni altra cosa che potesse sentire _per davvero,_ ogni altra cosa che era semplicemente, inspiegabilmente _vita_ – non che i ricordi se ne siano andati per davvero. Oh, no, le sono rimasti nella testa, sepolti sotto strati di dovere e di risentimento, di dolore e rassegnazione, di vaghi desideri di vendetta e quieti accenni di disperazione sempre più tenui e sempre e comunque inutili e, generalmente, di pura e banale noia. Sono sbiaditi fino a diventare solo ombre pallide e inconsistenti e fragili, ma ogni tanto, quando non sta abbastanza attenta ad evitarli, fluttuano ancora brevemente davanti ai suoi occhi – immagini senza suono né consistenza né profumo, estranee come se appartenessero ad un’altra donna, un’altra lei sparita per sempre nel nulla, evaporata senza lasciare alcuna traccia tranne quelle piccole briciole di sé.

Eppure, ci sono certe immagini che sono più nitide delle altre, che non hanno ancora perso del tutto il loro spessore. Forse perfino quelle un giorno inizieranno a dissolversi. Forse allora svanirà tutto, e lei rimarrà solo una carcassa vuota, algida e fredda da un lato e marcia dall’altro – il cadavere che alcuni sostengono sarebbe dovuta essere per intero e fin dalla nascita.

Ed Hel sa che proprio per questo non ha senso rimanere aggrappata a quei ricordi, sa che non valgono molto come consolazione né come rimedio contro il buio e il freddo e il vuoto, e sa che non hanno alcuna utilità neppure come un ultimo e disperato tentativo di tornare ad essere ciò che è stata un tempo – quella bambina è stata cacciata via, e esiliata, e uccisa. Lo sa. Davvero.

Ma, a volte, mentre si concede una carezza veloce al pelo ispido e macchiato i Garmr, ricorda le mani di sua madre immerse nella pelliccia morbida e folta e lucida di Fenrir – e poi avvolte senza timore tra le spire di Jormungand, e poi strette attorno al manico scuro di un coltello e intente a scavare file fitte di rune in un pezzo di legno, e poi ancora posate sul suo viso. Le sue dita erano gentili e coperte di piccoli calli, i suoi palmi ruvidi e tiepidi, e le sue carezze delicate e ferme – i gesti di chi non si concede troppe effusioni inutili, ma quando lo fa ha qualcosa d’importante da dire.

E ciò che aveva da dirle in quei momenti erano sempre cose come _non sei bella._ E _ti odieranno._ E _cercheranno di farti del male._

Hel continua a ripetersi quelle parole, raggomitolata in un letto di malattia, o seduta ad una tavola apparecchiata con fame e carestia. È una delle poche cose che riescono a farla ancora sorridere, di questi tempi – i suoi servi chinano il capo e abbassano gli occhi, quando vedono il suo sorriso, denti perfetti tra labbra rosee in una parte della bocca e il ghigno di un teschio nell’altra. Hel ha imparato ad apprezzarlo.

_Non sei bella. È così, e non importa._ Bella _è qualcosa che tutte possono essere, con un po’ di polvere o di magia a seconda del caso. Tu sarai qualcosa di molto meglio di_ bella, _un giorno._

_Ti odieranno. È perché avranno paura di te. Ovviamente non te lo verranno a dire in faccia, ma tu ricordatelo sempre. Dagli qualche buona ragione per temerti._

_Cercheranno di farti del male. Non glielo permetterò, non finché potrò farlo._

E l’aveva mantenuta, quella sua ultima promessa. Finché aveva potuto. Hel non ricorda di aver visto Loki nella folla degli dei riuniti a consiglio, quel giorno – ma sa che sua madre era lì, in prima fila e con una spada stretta tra le mani mentre il destino di sua figlia veniva deciso da chi non l’aveva mai conosciuta, da chi aveva così tanta paura di lei da non riuscire nemmeno a guardarla in viso troppo a lungo. Ed era stato tutto inutile, certo, perché non poteva essere altrimenti mentre era circondata, sola in territorio nemico, lontana da qualsiasi amico o alleato – ma era rimasta, con una tempesta negli occhi e con un ululato muto dipinto sulle labbra.

E forse è per questo che lei non dimentica nonostante tutto, non quando si tratta di sua madre. Forse è per questo che si aggrappa con le unghie e con i denti al suono della sua voce, alla stretta decisa delle sue mani, all’odore dei suoi capelli e dei suoi vestiti.

Forse è per questo che, in un angolo segreto del suo cuore congelato e scurito dagli anni, e in sogni bui e irrequieti e pieni di fuoco brillante, anche lei fa una promessa – e giura di mantenerla, per quanto improbabile suoni talvolta perfino alle sue stesse orecchie, per quanto lontana e nebulosa possa essere.

Un giorno, Hel sarà qualcosa di infinitamente più magnifico e potente e spaventoso di _bella._ E gli dei – loro che hanno sporcato di sangue la bella pelliccia di Fenrir, e rinchiuso Jormungand in una prigione d’acqua gelida, e gettato via Hel stessa come un vecchio giocattolo rotto, e sono stati tanto stupidi da guadagnarsi l’ira e il rancore di sua madre – avranno finalmente una buona ragione per avere paura.

 

 

 

 


End file.
